Chase Racelott
Chase Racelott is a next-generation Piston Cup race car who appears in Cars 3,'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR sponsored by Vitoline. His number is 24Marcus Errico (April 27, 2017). "'Cars 3' Exclusive: New Toy Vehicles Put Radiator Springs, Next-Gen Racers in Your Pocket". Yahoo Movies., and he is a Next-Gen 2017 Race Car SA-5.Meet the Cars History Chase competes in the 2016 Piston Cup season in Cars 3. He enters the season as a mid-season replacement for the previous Vitoline racer, Brick Yardley after he got fired. Chase started in 22nd in the Los Angeles 500, at some period, he is dueling Bubba Wheelhouse and Aaron Clocker. At some point he and Danny Swervez passed every next-gen and stock car except for McQueen and Storm and are in 3rd and 4th place battling for positions against each other. However Chase is no match for Danny. When Lightning leaves the pits, they are both in 2nd and 3rd place until Jackson Storm passes them Cars 3: The Essential Guide and, along with Daniel Swervez passes Lightning McQueen right before he crashes. At the Florida 500, he started in 9th and is later involved in the accident caused by Cam Spinner and is seen sliding out of control and hits the wall, but he is able to continue. Later he is seen entering his pits safely. He restarts in 4th and for the rest of the race he is seen next to Flip Dover and the next-generation Spare Mint racer and Then finishes In 10th Place. After the race, he congratulates Cruz on her win. Personality Chase is really kind but takes racing seriously. This is shown when he congratulates Cruz Ramirez for winning the race and gives he a tire-bump. Portrayals *Chase Elliott - Cars 3 Profiles and statistics *Bios **"Second-generation Piston Cup racer Chase Racelott knows what it takes to win and was racing long before he ever set tire on a professional speedway. Like his fellow rookies, Chase knows how to push toward the front by combining his skills, track smarts, and top-of-the-line technology." Gallery Cars-3-Chase-Racelott.jpg Holtsclawcars3portfolio14 1496268206 b.jpg Florida Pits Area.png|Making his way into pit row. Chase-racelott-personnage-cars-3-01.jpg|Racelott being interviewed Dd6.jpg|Chase and Daniel about to pass McQueen Dd3.jpg 21.jpg CruzandBarryq.png|Chase in a book 815X2Xejt6L._SX466_.jpg|Diecast Screenshot 20190725-200504.png Names in other languages Trivia *His name is a pun on his voice actor, Chase Elliott, who is an actual NASCAR driver. He, like his fictional counterpart, replaced a previous driver. In real life, Chase replaced Jeff Gordon (a veteran driver and Jeff Gorvette's voice actor) after he retired in the 2014-15 season. It also translates "Race a lot" which of course, Chase Elliot always race a lot. *Chase Racelott is seen at the Los Angeles International Speedway before Brick Yardley gets fired. *When Darrell Cartrip is speaking: "McQueen is fading, fading fast!" Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott overtake him, but when McQueen hits the wall, Eric Braker is seen in place of Chase. References es:Chase Racelott ru:Чарльз Глянцелотт Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Next-Generation Racers Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 3 Characters